


The Difference

by thedropoutandthejunkie (elenajames)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Benny, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:59:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/thedropoutandthejunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Benny is just . . . different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Difference

Dean’s first time with a male alpha was, quite frankly, painful and terrifying. Trapped on an alpha knot that felt like it was millimeters away from ripping him apart was possibly the worst experience he ever had with sex, and he’s avoided male alphas ever since.

Except for now there’s Benny, who is strong but gentle; Benny with his drawling Cajun accent and charming smile, who makes Dean weak in the knees. The vampire never pushes Dean for sex, not after Dean quite firmly pulled probing fingers away from his hole, nudging them toward his hard cock instead. Dean feel safe in his arms, secure, and he aches less from the loneliness that comes from not having an alpha than he ever has in his life. 

It catches Benny off guard when Dean wraps his legs around Benny’s waist while they’re making out one night, and he gasps a little when he can feel the wet between Dean’s thighs.

"Benny, please?" Dean whispers, tucking his face against the alpha’s neck. 

"You sure, mon cher?" Benny asks gently, nuzzling Dean and stroking strong hands down his sides. When Dean nods, Benny carefully guides himself in, letting go to tilt Dean’s face up with his hand and watches his face to make sure he isn’t causing the omega any pain. Dean is tight, but so wet and Benny takes his time sliding in. 

He keeps his pace slow and easy, caressing and kissing Dean, murmuring endearments that have a blush burning on Dean’s cheeks. Dean’s moans are soft and sweet to Benny’s ears, the stunned look on the omega’s face enough for him to reign in his instinct to fuck and claim. Dean’s body tightens around Benny’s knot as he comes with a low cry, and Benny curses fangs and blunt teeth sinking into Dean’s neck as his knot swells further to complete their tie. 

He laps at the bite before pulling away, running tongue over his teeth to make sure they’re free of blood before kissing Dean. The omega opens right up, pliant and calm, a little smile on his face as Benny pulls away. 

"You’re okay, Dean? ‘Cause there ain’t no going back from this now," Benny says. 

"I don’t want to go back from this, Benny. I just. .  . want you," Dean says tentatively, looking away from the vampire’s face. 

Benny kisses him again and grins. “Glad to hear, darlin’, cause all I want is you, too.”


End file.
